BE MY WIFE!
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Meski dia tak banyak mengucapkan kata cinta, meski sikapnya selalu dingin, namun hati serta cintanya adalah untukku. Begitupun sebaliknya. /"Aku sengaja melakukan itu, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksimu. Dan ternyata reaksimu sungguh luar biasa! 30 panggilan dan 50 pesan. Apa jarimu tak sakit mengetik pesan sebanyak itu?"/ "AKAN KUHAJAR KAU, MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO!"/ Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE ****: Romance****, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD,****Menggunakan Hinata's POV.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

Meski dia tak banyak mengucapkan kata cinta, meski sikapnya selalu dingin, namun hati serta cintanya adalah untukku. Begitupun sebaliknya. /"Aku sengaja melakukan itu, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksimu. Dan ternyata reaksimu sungguh luar biasa! 30 panggilan dan 50 pesan. Apa jarimu tak sakit mengetik pesan sebanyak itu?"/ "AKAN KUHAJAR KAU, MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BE MY WIFE!**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

"Aku suka padamu." Pernyataan lelaki bermata abu-abu itu membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelumnya hubunganku dengan dia tak terlalu dekat bahkan terkesan acuh tak acuh meskipun kami teman satu sekolah bahkan sekelas pula. Sifatnya memang dingin dan suka menyendiri. Sungguh! Aku tak menyangka seorang _**Mayuzumi Chihiro **_akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku.

"Jangan diam saja! Kau punya mulut bukan? Beri aku jawaban!" Katanya lagi setelah lama menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Ja-jawaban apa?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulutku. Sudah pastilah jawaban tentang perasaannya itu. Haduh! Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba bodoh begini?

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Sepertinya dia mulai kesal, meski ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasanya namun dari ucapannya aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia memang sudah mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Kembali aku melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Jawab saja dan jangan banyak bertanya!" Ujarnya masih dingin seperti biasa.

Ya ampun! Apa-apaan dia? Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan! Pantas saja semua orang di sekolah menghindarinya. Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya selalu saja menyakitkan. Kecuali ucapannya yang pertama tadi. Seketika wajahku bersemu merah mengingat pernyataannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau gadis lemah dan bodoh." Ucapannya kembali menusuk hati, membuat perempatan kesal muncul di dahiku.

Ingin rasanya aku melempar botol plastik minuman yang ada di tanganku ini tepat ke wajahnya. Dia benar-benar harus belajar berbicara sopan agar tak menyinggung perasaan orang lain, terutama para gadis yang hatinya lebih sensitif juga rapuh dibandingkan dengan lelaki.

Dia melangkah kian dekat padaku hingga jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti saja. Tangan kanannya meraih helaian rambut indigo yang menutupi wajahku, menyampirkannya di sisi telingaku kemudian kembali berkata: "Untuk itulah kau memerlukan lelaki sepertiku untuk melindungimu."

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Ucapannya itu membuat rona merah di wajahku kian bertambah saja. Apalagi kini wajah tampannya berada sangat dekat denganku. _Kami-sama_ … Mengapa Kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna seperti dia? Pahatan wajahnya sangatlah menakjubkan. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang yang tegas, surai abu-abu yang nampak halus, serta kedua bola mata indah yang begitu tajam namun dingin menambah pesona yang dimilikinya.

Tatapan matanya seakan menghipnotisku, bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa jarak wajah kami kian menipis hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan basah menyapu bibirku.

MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO MENCIUMKU!

MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!

Mataku melebar, jantungku seakan mau meledak, serta wajahku telah memerah sempurna saat ini. Tak ada kata, tubuhku kaku dan lidahku kelu. Tak melakukan penolakan ataupun memberinya balasan. Ciuman sepihak yang dia lakukan bertahan selama beberapa menit. Saling memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dari pertemuan dua bibir kami.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Dia memutuskan seenak jidatnya. Menatap lurus ke dalam bola mataku penuh ketegasan serta keseriusan, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menolak. Karena kau tak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali menerimaku."

Dan sejak saat itulah kisah cintaku bersamanya dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be My Wife!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setahun sudah hubungan kami berjalan.

Setiap pagi Chihiro-_kun_ sudah menunggu di depan rumahku. Kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama berjalan kaki, karena jarak menuju sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi masih bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja tanpa harus menggunakan kendaraan. Ketika pulang pun diapun selalu mengantarku sampai ke rumah.

Kedua orangtuaku serta kedua orangtuanya sudah merestui hubungan kami. Memberikan sinyal-sinyal positif yang membuatku bahagia. Semoga ke depannya semakin baik lagi hingga hubungan kami bisa berakhir di pelaminan.

Ya ampun! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Pikiranku terlalu menerawang jauh sampai kesana. Aku jadi malu sendiri jika memikirkan hal itu. Umur kami masih 17 tahun, perjalanan hidup kami masih sangatlah panjang, untuk sampai ke tahap itu sungguh masih jauh.

Sore ini Chihiro-_kun_ mengajakku pergi, namun dia tak memberitahuku akan pergi kemana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00, namun dia belum juga datang. Dua jam sudah aku menunggunya. Berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Berpuluh-puluh pesan yang kukirim pun tak mendapat balasan. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Langit sudah berubah gelap. Chihiro-_kun_ belum juga datang. Aku marah, kesal, khawatir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah ingkar janji seperti ini. Jika memang akan datang terlambat, dia selalu memberitahu. Namun kini tak ada kabar darinya.

Aku mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja dia ada urusan penting yang sangat mendadak, sehingga tak ada waktu memberikan kabar padaku. Ya, aku akan berusaha berpikiran seperti itu. Kita lihat apa yang akan dia katakan besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be My Wife!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mataku seperti mata panda. Ada lingkaran abu-abu dibawah mataku. Karena semalaman aku tak dapat tidur. Meski aku mencoba berpikir positif, tetap saja pikiranku kalut perasaanku tak menentu. Ibu terkejut melihat keadaanku yang lebih mirip hantu sadako daripada seorang gadis manis. Jelas, wajahku pucat dan ... Ya ampun! Rambut panjangku berantakkan. Jadi memang pantas bukan aku dipanggil sadako oleh Ibuku karena penampilanku sekarang?

Ponselku berbunyi.

Segera aku mengangkatnya ketika melihat sebuah nama yang muncul di layar ponselku.

"Aku tunggu di Taman." Ujar Chihiro-_kun_ singkat.

"Baiklah." Aku segera mengakhiri pembicaraan, kemudian berlari menuju tempat dimana Chihiro-_kun_ berada. Bahkan aku belum sempat merapikan rambutku, aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan apapun, yang ingin aku tahu keadaannya sekarang juga meminta penjelasan darinya.

Kulihat Chihiro-_kun_ tengah duduk di kursi taman. Dia mengenakan celana _jeans _selutut berwarna abu-abu tua serta kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dipadu dengan jaket bertudung berwarna hitam. Sungguh _style_ khas dari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro! Perlahan aku mendekat kearahnya, mataku tiba-tiba saja berlinang. Kenapa? Cengeng sekali aku. Apa sebegitu takutkah aku kehilangan lelaki ini? Sungguh aku memang takut, aku tak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya ...

"Hinata ..." Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku, lebih jelasnya dia terkejut melihat penampilanku yang berantakkan.

"Chihiro-_kun__ .._." Kataku dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis agar tak membludak keluar.

"Cengeng sekali kau." Ucap Chihiro-_kun_ tajam sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya yang begitu kurindukan.

"Kau jahat." Akhirnya tangisanku pecah. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Biarlah aku dikatakan cengeng. Yang jelas air mataku harus segera dikeluarkan agar perasaanku membaik.

"Aku tahu." Chihiro-_kun_ tak memberikan pembelaan. Dia hanya membenarkan apa yang aku katakan. Tak berusaha menenangkan ataupun meminta maaf padaku. Huft! Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki berhati dingin seperti dia?

Tak ada kata setelah itu. Kami hanya berpelukkan, merasakan kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Hatiku nyaman, tentram, merasakan kehangatan ini. Rasa marah dan kesal yang menderaku seketika lenyap, kini aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja.

"Berhenti menangis dan ikutlah denganku sekarang!" Chihiro-_kun_ melepaskan pelukkan.

"Kemana?" Tanyaku seraya mengusap wajahku yang basah oleh air mata.

"Ke suatu tempat." Jawaban Chihiro-_kun_ ini sama sekali tak memenuhi pertanyaan yang tadi kuajukan.

"Lebih jelasnya dimana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Ikut saja dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi!" Ujar Chihiro-_kun_ tajam. Dia meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Sedangkan aku hanya cemberut sembari menggembungkan kedua pipiku karena merasa kesal akan ucapan serta sikapnya itu.

Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap lebih manis. Aku kan kekasihnya. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan, seharusnya dia meminta maaf padaku. Namun nyatanya apa? Dia masih saja bersikap dingin dan berkata tajam padaku. Ugh, aku jadi ragu. Apakah selama ini dia benar-benar menggangapku sebagai kekasihnya atau hanya…

**CU****P****P **

_Chihiro-kun_ mengecup bibirku, membuatku terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika saja dia tidak memegangi pinggangku. Lamunan panjangku seketika buyar. Debaran jantungku berubah cepat disertai rona merah yang mulai merambati wajahku.

Iris abu-abu milik Chihiro-_kun_ menatapku tajam, kami begitu dekat, deru nafasnya seolah menyapu wajahku. Perlahan dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat, dan dia mencium bibirku lagi.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sedikit liar. Aku tak bisa mengimbangi permainan Chihiro-_kun_. Nafasku memburu, aku kehabisan nafas. Dia melumat serta menghisap bibirku, bermain lidah, menggigit lembut bibir bawahku.

"Enghh ... Chihiro-_kun _..." Ujarku di tengah ciuman yang semakin panas. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar dia mau melepaskan ciuman. Dan diapun melepaskannya. Nafas kami terengah. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, menatap sembari mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, bodoh!" Chihiro-_kun_ menyentil dahiku hingga rintihan kecil keluar dari mulutku. Baru saja aku akan mengeluarkan kekesalanku padanya, dia kembali berkata: "Aku bukanlah lelaki yang pandai berkata dan bersikap manis seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Tapi meski begitu, aku tak pernah bermain-main tentang perasaanku padamu. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hatiku tersentuh mendengar ucapannya. Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca, namun bukan karena sedih melainkan bahagia. Sorot matanya memancarkan kejujuran dan kesungguhan. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan pernah meragukannya lagi. Aku akan selalu mempercayainya. Aku harus menerima dia apa adanya, karena diapun telah melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Maafkan aku Chihiro-_kun_!

**GREPP**

"Aku mencintaimu, Chihiro_-kun_." Ungkapku sembari memeluk tubuh kekarnya erat. Diapun membalas pelukkanku tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Kami hanya saling berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukkan. Tak masalah, beginipun sudah cukup. Meski dia tak banyak mengucapkan kata cinta, meski sikapnya selalu dingin, namun hati serta cintanya adalah untukku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be My Wife!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ini tempat apa?" Dahiku mengernyit heran melihat bangunan kokoh yang berdiri di hadapan kami saat ini. Sebuah bangunan yang sama sekali terlihat asing bagiku.

"Masuk saja dan kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Chihiro-_kun_ berjalan di depan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu. Bahkan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja yang masih berdiri di tempat seperti orang bodoh.

"Tunggu aku, Chihiro-_kun_!" Ujarku sedikit keras sembari berlari mengejarnya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kaca bening di depan sana.

Sesaat aku terpaku melihat isi dari bangunan ini. Berbagai gaun serta jas pengantin yang elegan dan indah berjejer rapi, terpasang di setiap manekin yang khusus disediakan untuk memajang pakaian. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Chihiro-_kun_ mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Apakah dia…

"Nona, mari ikut saya! Mayuzumi-_san_ sudah menunggu anda." Seorang wanita muda datang menghampiriku. Tersenyum ramah seraya memberikan petunjuk agar aku mengikutinya.

Meski bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kini, aku hanya mampu membisu tanpa banyak bertanya. Mengikuti langkah wanitu itu di belakangnya, sesekali menelusuri ruangan ini untuk menemukan keberadaan Chihiro-_kun_ yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Huft, dia benar-benar keterlaluan meninggalkanku sendirian disini dalam kebingungan! Awas saja kau nanti, Mayuzumi Chihiro!

"Masuklah, Nona! Dan pakailah gaun ini! Di dalam ada ruangan untuk mengganti pakaian anda. Permisi!" Wanita itu undur diri sebelum sempat aku bertanya bermacam hal yang memenuhi kepalaku.

Kini aku berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu cokelat yang entah ruangan apa. Dan wanita itu menyuruhku masuk setelah memberikan sebuah gaun putih bermodel sederhana namun terlihat elegan padaku, tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun. Yang benar saja? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa wanita itu menyuruhku memakai gaun pernikahan? Dan lagi kemanakah Chihiro-_kun_ sekarang? Argh, lelaki itu benar-benar ingin kuhajar!

**CKLEKK**

Pintu di depanku terbuka. Menampakkan sosok lelaki yang sejak tadi membuatku kesal. Raut wajahnya tenang, tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Membuatku makin bernafsu untuk menghajarnya.

"Chihiro-_kun_ … Kau—" Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dan kekesalanku, dia dengan cepat menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam. Mendorong paksa tubuhku untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi tirai. Namun aku menahan langkah agar tetap berdiri di tempatku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku sangat tak mengerti. Jelaskan semua padaku!" Ujarku bersuara keras mengeluarkan kekesalan yang telah menggunung. Melepaskan kedua tangan besar Chihiro-_kun_ yang bertengger di bahuku dengan kasar seraya menghadap padanya.

"Cepat pakai gaun itu! Atau kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya hm?"

"_PERVERT_!" Teriakku sembari melempar gaun di tanganku tepat ke wajah tampannya.

"Jadilah istriku, Hinata!"

**DEGG**

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Chihiro_-kun_. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya? Dengan kata lain, saat ini dia tengah melamarku begitu? Oh _Kami-sama_ … Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Chi-chihiro-_kun_…" Aku kehilangan kata. Lidahku kelu, tak mampu bicara banyak. Sama seperti saat itu, ketika Chihiro-_kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan tentu saja dengan ijin dan bantuan kedua orangtuamu serta kedua orangtuaku. Jika tak ada halangan, setelah lulus sekolah kita akan menikah." Chihiro-_kun_ menyerahkan gaun tadi padaku.

"Untuk itulah, kau harus mencoba gaun pernikahan ini. Kau mau kan, Hinata?" Dia menatap mataku lembut seakan meminta jawaban serta kepastian, menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis. Dia terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Membuatku bungkam dan terdiam karena terpesona oleh lelaki di hadapanku ini.

"Bodoh!" Aku langsung menghambur memeluk tubuhnya yang dua kali lebih besar dariku. Menangis tersedu karena kebahagiaan yang tengah kurasakan kini. "Tentu saja aku mau." Lirihku, mempererat pelukkan padanya.

"Terimakasih." Chihiro-_kun_ membalas pelukkanku sama eratnya. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut nan mesra di dahiku.

"Hanya aku yang tak tahu apa-apa disini, huft." Dengusku kesal. "Jadi inikah alasannya kau tak datang kemarin? Kau sibuk mempersiapkan semua ini?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak karena tangisan. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tidak juga." Ujar Chihiro-_kun_ ringan. "Aku sengaja melakukan itu, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksimu. Dan ternyata reaksimu sungguh luar biasa! 30 panggilan dan 50 pesan. Apa jarimu tak sakit mengetik pesan sebanyak itu?" Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar seperti menahan tawa. Walau raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Teriakku keras. Mendorong tubuh Chihiro-_kun_ kasar sembari melayangkan tatapan membunuh tepat di kedua mata abu-abu miliknya, "AKAN KUHAJAR KAU, MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO!" Semburku penuh kekesalan, berusaha memukul, menendang, serta mencakarnya. Apapun aku lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalku padanya. Meski tak ada satupun seranganku yang berhasil mengenainya, karena dia dengan mudah menahan serta menghindari semua serangan yang kuberikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
